


Last Minute Plan

by Cascalence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascalence/pseuds/Cascalence
Summary: It's Elysian Fields, and Sam has a plan.  There's no time, it has to be done now.





	Last Minute Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on Out Of The Woods (and the hinks that are coming up with it), but this popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Enjoy?

Sam knew that Dean would never agree to the plan he had. But it was the only thing he could think of.

 

It had sprung into his mind when Dean had come back inside from releasing the humans and informed Kali that Gabriel had tricked her…that he was still alive.

 

_I pray to the Archangel Gabriel…and pray that you can hear me. I have a plan. You can take out Lucifer, I know you can. And here’s how…._

 

Lucifer showed all-too-soon, but Sam prayed his plan to Gabriel as he and Dean ducked behind a table.

 

“You okay?” Sam asked Dean, as Kali got her ass handed to her by Lucifer.

 

“Not really,” came Gabriel’s voice. Sam and Dean turned to look at him. “Better late than never, huh?” he said. He met Sam’s eyes, and then…pulled him into a kiss suddenly.

 

Dean gaped. “Dude!” he let out.

 

Sam ignored him, instead returning the kiss with fervor.

 

Breaking the kiss, Gabriel popped up around the table and threw Lucifer back through the doors, preventing him from delivering a killing blow to Kali. He moved to help her up.

 

“Luci! I’m home!” he called out. “Not this time. Guys, get her out of here!” he told the Winchesters. Sam and Dean moved, starting to pull Kali out while Gabriel distracted Lucifer.

 

Only, once they made it to the doors, Dean and Kali went out, and Sam locked the doors behind them.

 

Dean halted and turned. “Sam? Sam!”

 

“Kali, we’ll take care of Lucifer. Get my brother out of here,” Sam said. Kali looked curious, but she nodded, dragging a yelling, fighting-to-get-to-his-baby-brother Dean away.

 

Sam rushed back to the room he’d left Lucifer and Gabriel in. Lucifer had turned and was about to kill Gabriel.

 

“LUCIFER!” Sam yelled, panic and fear in his voice. Lucifer stopped the blade just short of piercing Gabriel, and Gabriel looked shell-shocked at his near-demise.

 

Sam swallowed hard, his eyes moving from the blade to Lucifer.

 

“Yes,” he said.

 

Lucifer grinned. He thought he’d won, but Sam and Gabriel?

 

They knew. Before Lucifer was fully settled in to Sam, Gabriel ran his blade through the hunter. Lucifer lit up Sam from the inside, and Gabriel caught him as he fell. He sunk to the ground with him and kissed his forehead, mourning brother and hunter both.


End file.
